


Revoir son père (par Haru-Carnage)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Family, Ging being Ging, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Gon sent qu'il lui manque quelque chose avant d'aller dans le monde extérieur. Peut-être que revoir son ami et peut-être son père pourrait l'y aider?
Relationships: Ging Freecs & Gon Freecs, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck





	Revoir son père (par Haru-Carnage)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [almayen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almayen/gifts).



> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! Almayen nous a demandé un Killugon (KiruaxGon) avec Ging dépassé par son rôle de beau-père! Haru-Carnage, une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.
> 
> Disclaimer : Hunter x Hunter est l'oeuvre de Yoshiro Tagashi.
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Je suis désolé s'il reste des fautes dans ce texte, j'ai ce que j'ai pu. Sinon, si vous n'avez pas vu l'anime jusqu'au bout, ça spoile pas mal.

Retrouver ses amis était toujours un plaisir, Gon ne plaignait pas de cette vie faites d'aventure qu'il avait choisi. Mais à chaque lien qu'il formait, il était régulièrement triste au moment où il retrouvait sa vieille amie la solitude. Il fallait dire que plus d'un an, la présence de Killua à ses côtés l'avait rendu moins calme pour faire face à l'absence de cette présence. Le hunter aux cheveux blancs lui manquait, ça ne faisait aucun doute. C'est pour ça, que là, en sa présence. Il put s'empêcher de lui sauter au cou. En le faisant tombe au passage, sous le regard amusée de sa sœur qui l'accompagnait. Cette dernière le salua.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, jeune homme. D'après les aventures que m'a contées mon frère, tu es Gon. Son meilleur ami. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance… »

Gon se releva avec un sourire désolé. Depuis tout ce temps sans lui, juste des messages entre eux, son corps avait fini par combler cette distance qui le rendait triste.

« Enchanté, on s'est déjà vu, je crois… Tu es Alluka. Celle qui m'a aidé n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Je ne m'en souviens pas trop…  
\- Ce n'est pas grave. Content de te revoir. Tu voyages toujours avec ton frère.  
\- Je préfère, c'est plus simple comme ça. Parfois, il doit faire des trucs de Hunter, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Que du contraire, j'apprends beaucoup comme ça. »

Gon put sentir le corps de Killua s'agiter sous lui.

« Gon, si tu te levais, ça deviens gênant là.  
\- Mais tu es très confortable…  
\- Je m'en doute, mais si tu ne te lèves pas dans trois seconde, je t'électrocute avec mon nen.  
\- D'accord... »

Le hunter aux cheveux sombre fini par quitter sa position actuelle, pour retrouver debout, proche de son ami maniant la foudre. Gon le vit se relever avec un sourire. Killua rit un moment avant d'envoyer quelques éclairs en l'air. Sous les applaudissements de sa sœur.

« Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir, Gon.  
\- Tu as prévu d'explorer le nouveau monde ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, avoir vu mon père me pousserai à dire oui. Mais il me manque quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un... »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent sans se dire un mot. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ces derniers pour se comprendre. Les aventures vécues ensemble les avaient liés de telles façon que même leur deux autres amis n'étaient pas aussi proches. Ils étaient certes amis dont Gon avait le plaisir de revoir. Mais pas autant que le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

« Tu veux me prêter ton grand frère ?  
\- Il ne m'appartient pas. C'est vrai que rester avec lui est agréable quand même, et puis, il me protège. Si tu veux partir avec lui, je serai sûrement dans la partie.  
\- Pourquoi pas. Mais ce monde inconnu sera certainement dangereux.  
\- Quel endroit de cette planète est sans danger ? »

Gon se mit à réfléchir en se grattant le menton songeur, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il sourit de bonheur. Retrouver son meilleur ami gonflait son cœur. Il commença donc à préparer le voyage à trois. Vu que la jeune fille serait avec eux. Peut-être qu'en insistant un peu plus, il aurait aussi la chance d'avoir Leorio. Bien qu'il en doutait un peu, vu comment Kurapika à leur dernière rencontre, le revoir aussi serait agréable.

« Gon, ton père sait quelque chose sur cet endroit ?  
\- Sûrement, mais il est resté vague, il m'a dit que je devais y aller moi-même pour comprendre. J'ai appris par hasard que c'était là qu'était née la reine des ants avant de mourir pour laisser le soin à fils de régner.  
\- J'aurais aimé le voir…  
\- C'est quelqu'un d'assez… Particulier, pour reprendre les mots de Leorio, sauvage. Un peu comme un animal qui partirait en courant dès qu'on l'approche.  
\- Il est bien beau le hunter de grande renommée. Fuir devant un enfant… Voilà qui me donne plus envie de le voir. Même si pour cela, je dois le chasser plusieurs années. Je peux être têtu parfois. »

Le hunter aux cheveux sombres rit un peu. La recherche de son père avait pris un sacré temps, donc le revoir serait tout aussi compliqué. Mais une chose lui disait que cette fois serait plus simple. Peut-être parce qu'il était plus fort. Plus malin. Bon, il n'était pas les plus intelligents des hommes, mais quand même. Enfin, de toute façon, il n'était pas seul. Il comptait sur Kirua et Alluka.

« Grand frère, tu as une idée ?  
\- Je pense. Mais ce filou sera assez malin pour filer discrètement.  
\- Nul ne sert d'attraper le vent, si tu restes immobile, il se laissera capturer sans résister…  
\- Oui, c'était un peu l'idée. Mais aussi, j'aimerais que toi et Gon appreniez à vous connaître mieux. Qu'est qui es mieux qu'une petite excursion dont j'ai le secret. De plus, mon ami est un expert de la survie en pleine nature. Cela te convient Alluka ?  
\- Oui, même si je pense qu'il me faudra une robe plus adaptée pour ce genre d'activité.  
\- Je te laisse choisir, je sais que tu prendras celle qui te faut. Tu es une sacrée futée, petit sœur. »

La jeune femme sourit grandement, Gon la suivit dans une boutique colorée. Lui-même avait besoin de quelques shorts. Il en sélectionna des verts, bien entendu, mais aussi d'autres couleurs. Histoire d'avoir un peu de changement, mais aussi de s'adapter à la future flore particulière de ces terres inexplorées. Rien n'excluait que certains végétaux au lieu du vert adoptent le rouge ou le jaune. Il paya rapidement grâce à la prime donné à tous les hunters. Il vit son ami lever les hauts au ciel quand sa sœur lui montra une robe qui donnait à la jeune demoiselle un air de bonbon rose. Il pouffa.

« Cette robe ne te va pas trop, Alluka. Trop de froufrous.  
\- Je suis d'accord. J'ai pris une robe verte afin d'être invisible comme toi.  
\- Bonne idée. »

Elle avait ce sourire typique, celui qu'il avait vu un millier de fois sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Sur le coup de la surprise, Gon sentit ses joues se chauffer. Les Zoldyk finiront par le cuire de l'intérieur en agissant ainsi.

« Merci, si on allait payer nos achats ?  
\- Oui. »

Le trio sortit de la boutique les bras chargés de sacs. Mais pour une question d'utilité. Le Hunter aux cheveux sombre encouragea la demoiselle à ranger ses affaires dans un sac qu'elle pourrait porter comme elle le souhaitait. Lui-même avait opté pour un sac à dos discret d'un brun ni trop clair, ni trop foncé.

« Voilà, maintenant où devrait-on aller ?  
\- Tu te souviens que dans cette partie du monde, il y a un lieu entouré de mystère.  
\- Le lieu de l'examen ?  
\- Non, je pensais plus à un endroit près d'ici.  
\- La forêt que l'on voit sous le dirigeable avant d'arriver en ville ?  
\- Oui, je pense que c'est un bon lieu pour tester notre dynamique de groupe. Et qui plus, cet endroit a ses légendes. Donc, on a une chance de voir ton cher père.  
\- Une chance vraiment minuscule.  
\- Qu'on saura saisir Alluka et moi, si elle se présente devant nous. »

Gon avait confiance en Killua. Sa détermination rivalisait avec la sienne. Ce n'était pas pour rien que ça collait entre eux. Il espéra seulement que l'homme dont il était l'héritier ne prendrait pas ça comme une attaque. Il n'y avait rien de pire que ça. Il avait un peu compris cet homme. En harmonie totale avec le monde sauvage. Si bien que ce dernier en oubliait parfois de se sentir plus humain. Lejeune hunter au regard brun réajustait son haut. Content de pas aller si loin que ça. Car il ne savait pas si retrouver cet homme était le plan idéal. Comment pouvait-il expliquer la présence Killua et d'Alluka. De son lien avec les deux. Il lâcha un léger soupir. Se prendre la tête n'était pas dans ces habitudes. Il fonçait dans le tas et puis, il aviserait. Il suivit son meilleur ami et sa sœur dans ce test. La demoiselle, bien qu'un peu maladroite, était assez douée. Ce qui étonnait beaucoup son frangin. Si bien quand vint le moment du coucher. Il se proposa en premier pour rester éveiller. Laissant à sa jeune sœur le soin de se reposer correctement.

« Tu sais Gon, je croyais beaucoup de choses, mais Alluka trouve le moyen de me surprendre.  
\- Je me doute, déjà qu'elle aime être femme en tant que mâle d'origine.. Mais aussi par ces capacités, pas que celles en rapport avec le nen, mais aussi celle physique. D'après ce que j'en sais, elle n'a pas été habituée au monde extérieur.  
\- Oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai entamé un long voyage avec elle pour lui montrer les beautés de ce monde.  
\- Elle en a dû en voir beaucoup avec toi.  
\- J'essaye de montrer le côté positif comme négatif du monde qu'elle n'a pas pu voir. Content de voir que tu conjugues a féminin avec elle…  
\- Norma, je ne vais pas lui faire de la peine. C'est mon devoir en tant qu'ancien guide sur l'île de la baleine.  
\- Il faudra que tu racontes quelques histoires plus en détail. Depuis le rendez-vous avec Pamu, ça m'intrigue.  
\- Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas de raconter. Certaines histoires sont drôles. Vraiment comiques.  
\- J'ai peur de découvrir que tu as vu le loup…  
\- J'ai vu des loups. Plusieurs fois, ce sont des animaux très gentils. »

Son meilleur ami le regarda un instant avant de souffler en posant violemment sa main contre son front. Il avait dit quelque chose de mal ? Les réactions de Killua l'intriguaient. Il ne savait pas comment cette histoire se finirait. Mais il voulait comprendre. Il était resté veillé pour parler un peu plus à son ami seul à seul, mais là, il ne saisissait pas ce qu'il était question.

« En quoi voir des loups est si effrayant ?  
\- Ce n'a rien à voir, c'est une expression. Pour dire qu'on a fait certaines choses avec des gens. Des choses qui se font à deux. Qui vont plus loin que simplement s'allonger sur un lit commun.  
\- On fait plus que s'allonger sur un lit, je crois… On s'est chatouillé.  
\- Je sais, mais ce qu'on a fait tous les deux est innocent à côté de ce que je pense.  
\- Tu pensais à quoi au juste ?  
\- Aux corps nus, glissant l'un contre l'autre… Par exemple.  
\- Je ne pense pas que ça m'est arrivé. Les dames que je conduisais étaient plus du genre à me gâter. À poser leur lèvre sur ma joue et puis c'est tout. Si je les accompagnais dans le lit, c'était habillé. Toujours. Ma tante m'a déjà vu nu, mais je suppose que c'est encore différent.  
\- Oui, parce qu'elle t'a élevée.  
\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Donc je n'ai pas vu le loup, si je saisis ton expression bizarre.  
-On peut voir ça comme ça.  
\- Je suis content que je n'ai pas fait cette chose dont tu as peur. Ça doit être particulièrement dangereux pour te la craigne. Tu m'expliqueras plus que ça ?  
\- C'est vraiment gênant Gon, on en reparlera, promis. »

Le jeune hunter aux cheveux sombre vit son ami s'installer près du feu. Il agita les branches. Alors qu'il s'enroulait dans son sac de couchage vert. Il s'endormit rapidement bercé par les sons de la forêt qui vivaient proches d'eux. Quels mystères renferme ce lieu ? Il en saurait bientôt un peu plus. Pour le moment, il profitait de son sommeil.

Il retrouva quelques heures plus tard son ami fatigué. Le soleil était toujours couché, il prit le relais sans un mot. Killua se colla à lui quelques secondes avant de se faufiler dans son sac de couchage.

Il regarda la nuit faire place lentement au jour, c'est à peu près à ce moment que la jeune fille s'éveilla et s'étira tel une fleur au printemps. Il sourit, sachant que viendrait bientôt l'heure de manger, il parla doucement.

« Tu surveilles le feu, je vais chercher de quoi manger. Je reviens dans quelques minutes. Si Killua se réveille…  
\- Je ferai en sorte qu'il ne te court pas après en paniquant.  
-Merci Alluka.  
\- De rien, mon frère t'aime beaucoup.  
\- Normal, je suis son meilleur ami. »

Gon s'en alla rapidement, sous le regard de la demoiselle qui parla doucement pour elle-même, mais que le hunter compris quand même grâce à son habitude à vivre en milieu hostile.

« Je dirais que c'est plus que ça, mais soit… Si vous nier tous les deux... »

Il était trop loin pour entendre la suite, mais les mots de la demoiselle résonnaient en lui alors qu'il chassait et cueillait. Comment pouvait-on aimer plus qu'un ami ? Il se le demandait bien. Il connaissait vaguement ce que certains lui avait dit sur l'amour. Killua était un de ses enseignants en la matière. Oui, il était proche de ce garçon, oui, il lui manquait souvent. As ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était plus que l'amitié. Embrouillé comme jamais, le hunter revint rapidement au campement avec les fruits de son exploration. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit son père devant le feu. Ce dernier se frottait les mains avant de les mettre à une distance raisonnable des flammes.

« Bonjour fiston, je ne pensais pas te revoir si tôt…  
\- Moi non plus.  
\- Tes amis sont sympas, ils m'ont laissé tranquilles, ils n'ont même pas essayé de s'approcher. Pourtant, je n'ai rien dit. Enfin, jusqu'à t'arrive. Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Je vais bien. Voici Killua et sa sœur Alluka.  
\- Tu as chassé comme je vois. Je me permets d'ajouter les quelques poissons que j'ai pêché dans les environs.  
\- Je te croyais à l'extérieur du continent.  
\- J'avais quelque chose à faire avant. Ici dans cette forêt. Et puisque tu es là, je voulais te voir. Tu m'as impressionné lors de notre rencontre... »

Il pouvait voir de la fierté dans les pupilles de Ging. Gon s'installa entre son père et son meilleur ami. Ce dernier sourit. Killua semblait heureux.

« Ton père est venu, je me réveillais à peine. Il était là, en train de parler à Alluka, j'ignore ce qu'ils se sont dit. Mais ils se sont arrêtés soudainement. Je me demande bien ce qu'ils trafiquent.  
\- Tu lui a demandé ?  
\- Non, mais depuis, il me fusille du regard. »

Gon capta le regard de Ging, ce dernier fixait son meilleur ami avec un regard qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il pencha sa tête.

« J'aimerais savoir ce qui passe…  
\- Moi aussi fiston, quel est ton lien avec ce garçon ?  
\- On est amis.  
\- Je me doute, mais d'après Alluka, il y a plus. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, quoi faire… Juste te pousser à partir dans ces terres inconnues, seul. Ça serait mieux. Je ne cautionne pas vraiment votre lien, ça ne t'aidera pas. »

Gon n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, son père qui n'avait jamais été là. Il disait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ses amis. C'était vrai qu'il avait l'habitude de rester seul. Mais il avait vite compris les limites de cette solitude. Si quelque chose arrivait, personne ou presque, n'allait l'aider. Il posa un regard sur Alluka.

« Gon, désolé, je voulais t'aider…  
\- Ce n'est pas grave. Il est vrai que je ne saisis pas toute la profondeur de mon attachement à Killua.  
\- Surtout que vous êtes un peu tactiles tous les deux. Enfin, quand vous le voulez. »

Gon savait que la jeune fille ne lui voulait pas de mal. Mais il devait s'avouer certaines choses. Bien qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi son père rejetait cet aspect de sa vie.

« Pourquoi tu agis comme ça ?  
\- J'en sais rien. Je devrai être content que tu aies des amis ? Mais j'ai peur. Peur qu'il profite de son innocence. Encore plus quand ils nourrissent des sentiments pour toi. Ceux qui dépassent la simple amitié.  
\- Tu as été amoureux non ? Sinon je ne serai pas là…  
\- Ta mère… Je l'appréciais beaucoup, mais elle… Elle n'a pas voulu me suivre, elle a dit des choses vraiment horrible, sur moi, sur toi… Je ne pouvais pas te laisser avec elle… Et moi, je… J'étais épris d'aventures et je t'ai laissé. Je ne sais pas que faire. J'ai peur, si peur Gon... »

Gon lâcha un soupir alors que Killua s'approcha de l'homme avec un léger sourire.

« Monsieur, je ne ferai aucun mal à votre fils. Je sais que ma famille est connue pour être les pires tueurs. Mais c'est votre fils qui m'a aidé à sortir de cette vie. Et à mon tour, j'en ai sorti ma jeune sœur avec qui vous avez parlé. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être lié à eux. Bien que je sais qu'un jour, ils reviendront pour me dire de rentrer… Alluka aussi. J'aimerais que ça arrive jamais, mais ils sont vachement bornés. Mes parents sont ce qu'ils sont, mais je suis différent.  
\- Et vous êtes ici pour vous tester ? Pour le nouveau monde ?  
\- En partie, il y avait aussi l'idée de vous croiser, mais comme le vent. On ne vous chassait pas, vous viendrez à nous.  
\- On peut dire que ça a fonctionné... »

Killua rit et serra contre lui Gon. Le hunter aux cheveux sombre rit et se colla à son ami. Il se sentait à sa place. Avec ce garçon. Vraiment, quand bien même il n'était pas habitué à avouer. Il devait le faire. Pour lui. Mais aussi pour Ging. Pour montrer à son père qu'il était paré à se lancer dans cette aventure nommé amour.

« Je l'aime, bien que j'ignore beaucoup de choses, accepte-le !  
\- J'abdique, je me sauve les jeunes. Mais je ne veux pas le trouver à moitié mort à cause de ton imprudence jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.  
\- Aucun risque. »

Ging s'en alla en sautant dans la forêt. Les garçons se fixèrent un instant avant de se mettre à rire. Alluka les rejoignait, elle félicitait chaleureusement les deux garçons.

« Maintenant, on sera tous les trois. Merci d'aimer mon frère.  
\- Merci Alluka. »

Elle rit et Gon la serra. Leur trio finira par fonctionner, il le savait. Il le sentait au plus profond de son être. Et ça le rendait heureux d'avoir Killua comme plus qu'un meilleur ami.


End file.
